Konoha's Stress-Relief Program
by Capitaine Pickle
Summary: Konoha has always prided itself for offering its ninjas the best working conditions in all shinobi nations. The way it ensures this, however, is much dirtier than one could expect. [Basically PWP, SasuNaru (main), KakaNaru, OthersNaru]
1. Uchiha Sasuke

Konoha has always prided itself for offering its ninjas the best working conditions in all shinobi nations. The way it ensures this, however, is much dirtier than one could expect. [AU, basically PWP, SasuNaru, OthersNaru]

* * *

 **Konoha's Stress-Relief Program**

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

Naruto fidgeted nervously in his spacious and comfortable apartment, courtesy of the Fifth Hokage.

Tonight was his first time on duty as the Leaf-nins' ''morale therapist'', as they called him, or ''caregiver'' and other such euphemism. What he truly was, though, was an institutionalized whore. He was payed, and generously at that, to be fucked by Konoha's top ranked ninjas. Studies have shown that offering these personalized and completely safe sexual services increased the shinobis' morale and performances on missions dramatically. It also considerably decreased cases of depression and burn outs. Konoha completely sponsored the program and offered a variety of such services to ensure complete satisfaction to all.

In Naruto's case, he was expected to satisfy the needs of all gay jounins of the village. He was strictly forbidden to bed anyone outside of that pool, as it would increase chances of diseases. Similarly, Naruto's clients are required to have a test run on them if they sleep with anyone other than the young blond and be cleared before they can be allowed to go back to receive Naruto's ''services''. It was disturbingly well-organized.

Recently, the previous ''caregiver'' had been fired because he could no longer fully satisfy the jounins. They apparently got bored with caregivers quickly, as the last had been on duty only a year and a half.

Naruto swallowed thickly.

He wasn't particularly looking forward (another euphemism) to being used that way, but truth was, Naruto had been prepared for this almost his entire life. He had absolutely no idea what his purpose could be other than that.

Before getting hired by the Hokage, Naruto had been kept in the dark bases of Danzo's ROOT Anbus. He had never slept with any shinobi -though he knew many who wanted- but he had given degrading amount of blow jobs to most of them. Danzo had down talked him since birth and had made sure the blond knew he would never be good for anything else. Why else would his family abandon him into the vile man's hands?

Now that he had turned sixteen and had grown quite beautifully, it was time to finally gain some profit out of him; those were Danzo's words. And so, he was sold for a not-so-modest sum to the Hokage.

At first, it had almost seemed like a blessing to Naruto. He would finally leave the darkness of the Anbu base, the cruel words of its leader and the shinobis' dirty looks. He would finally be able to live on his own, in a very nice apartment and be free to wander -and discover- the Village Hidden in the Leaves. But now that he was sitting on his own, waiting for his first client and for his virginity to be taken by a complete stranger, he didn't find his situation back at ROOT so bad anymore.

He wiped a nervous tear, but managed to regain his senses soon after. It could definitely not beat the first time he had sucked on an Anbu's dick. Any bit of innocence he had left was gone then. This was his life; dark, dirty and pointless. He had dealt with it for the past sixteen years of his life, and he would continue just like that.

At least for now. His contract was only a year long; if he managed to satisfy the jounins for them to come to him often enough, he would save enough money to leave the village and start a completely new, anxiety-free life somewhere else after.

Starting anew; the notion alone made Naruto smile. He nodded to himself with new-found determination.

There were three knocks on the door.

Naruto instantly went back to a trembling mess. He looked around him nervously. His apartment was spotless -another requirement that was asked of him by the Hokage- he had showered and dressed in light but stylish clothes. He was ready. Well, for the outsider he looked ready, but...

Three more knocks, more insistent this time.

 _Oh God_ , Naruto thought to himself, panicked. He literally jumped off his couch and ran to the door. He put his hands on the doorknob, then took a deep, long breath before opening it.

A tall, fit man with pale skin and with eyes so deep and dark Naruto felt frozen into place. He didn't look much older than him and wore a standard jounin uniform. He had such sharp and clean features they looked almost severe. All in all, he was devastatingly handsome.

Fuck ROOT.

''Uh... I-I ... um...''

''You're Naruto.'' The man spoke in a deep, cool voice. It didn't sound much like a question, but Naruto nodded nonetheless. The man walked himself in and Naruto shakily closed the door behind him. Once inside, the man turned to face Naruto, almost trapping the blond between him and the door.

''I'm Uchiha Sasuke, Jounin.''

OoOoO

 _Three Days Earlier_

''This one is _Gold_ ,'' Tsunade muttered to herself, looking over the profile Danzo had given her for the fiftieth time. ''Knowing those perverted bastards, they will love this blond underage cutie.''

''They will,'' Shizune sighed, thinking most particularly about a certain grey-haired man addicted to what he called 'erotic literature'. ''I still don't think we should hire him. Despite what Danzo said about him giving his complete consent, I don't think it's ethical to hire an underage boy for this.'' Tsunade sent her a pointed look.

''Shizune, we send twelve-year-olds on potentially life-threatening missions. If you wanted to follow your principals, than becoming my assistant wasn't your wisest decision. We're in a ninja village. Kids Naruto's age kill other kids Naruto's age.''

Shizune didn't say anything back. What could she possibly answer to that anyway? She looked down with a frown. Tsunade sighed.

''Go check if they arrived. If they're all here, send them in.'' Shizune nodded and exited the room.

Despite what she had just told her subordinate, she also agreed with the younger woman. It didn't sit well with her, but it wouldn't be the first time she did something she knew she would regret. However, she did find a little comfort in the fact that she truly believed he was better off under her services. If she didn't hire him, no doubt Danzo would have used him for the same purpose with ROOT, only Danzo was far less concerned with health and protection issues than she was. She knew all Naruto's future clients very well; they were all good men. They would treat him well, she had no doubt about it. She could definitely not say the same for the members of Danzo's little organization.

''Hokage-sama,'' the jounins greeting politely a three of them entered.

Hatake Kakashi  
Inuzuka Kiba  
Uchiha Sasuke

There was also Uchiha Itachi, but the man was away on a mission.

They were Konoha's gay jounins; also among the strongest shinobis she had in her army. She idly wondered if there was a link between the two.

''Thank you for coming so quickly. Have a seat.'' The three men sat in front of the busty woman's desk. She cleared her throat, unsure of how to initiate the subject. It had always been an awkward matter.

''As you know, I have, upon your request, relieved Hikaru-san of his um... duties.'' She got absolutely no reaction out of that. _Great._ ''I've received a few candidatures from... suppliers'' _-God this is awkward-_ ''and I think one of them will interest you. Before signing a contract with him, I would like your first impressions.'' Now finally came the interested looks.

Well, except Sasuke. Although he was certainly not above going through the Stress-Relief Program, Sasuke was its least frequent client. He went purely for its primary purpose; an outlet, while others (Kakashi) definitely indulged in the pleasure whenever he wanted a good fuck... which was pretty much all the time.

She picked up Naruto's profile and gave each man a copy. Kiba whistled as soon as he saw the blond boy's picture.

''His name is Naruto, no familly name. He is an orphan who was previously under the care of ROOT, but has never been trained as a ninja. He is a civilian of unknown origins. He is sixteen years old and from the interview I had with him, he seems like a very sweet young man. He is definitely pretty.''

''Damn, you really scored this time, Hokake-sama!'' Kiba exclaimed enthusiastically.

''I must agree with Dog-Boy here,'' Kakashi added, that visible eye curving into an approving smile.

''Oh, and he's still a virgin,'' Tsunade said, almost forgetting that vital piece of information. All suddenly heard a wrinkling of paper and their eyes turned surprisingly to Sasuke, who was clenching the paper so hard he was damaging it. Only now did they notice how unusually _intrigued_ the Uchiha looked. He reluctantly took his eyes off the picture of the beautiful smiling blond and looked straight into Tsunade's eyes.

''I want him first.''

Tsunade blinked, dumbfounded by such a strong reaction. Sasuke's eyes we flaming with desire; it made Tsunade's knees go weak. Suddenly, she could clearly see why so many girls his age literally lost their mind over the Uchiha. And it seemed this Naruto fell right into Sasuke's type. In fact, until now, Tsunade never suspected Sasuke to even have a type. He seemed like the difficult-to-please sort of man. This was completely unexpected but just showed how right Tsunade's guesses had been. She suspected they wouldn't tire of this little jewel so fast.

OoOoO

 _Back to the Present_

''Um, n-nice to meet you...'' Naruto said awkwardly, unable to look into the raven's black eyes. They were so intense and dark, Naruto felt almost scared. Sasuke took a short step forward, closing the gap between him and the blond. He brought a large, rough hand to Naruto's face and gave the scarred cheek a soft stroke. The gesture was light and sweet, which made Naruto release some tension in his shoulders.

''You're even more beautiful than on the picture,'' Sasuke said in a deep, but kind voice. It gave Naruto the strength to look up to meet the Jounin's eyes. His expression was just as fierce and full of uncensored lust, however, his light touch and smooth talking reassured Naruto. He was fairly good at reading people -seeing as there wasn't much else to do in ROOT- and he knew this man, Sasuke, would treat him good.

Sasuke leaned in and gave Naruto's soft lips a chaste kiss.

''You're perfect,'' the raven added. Naruto felt a shiver down his spine and his legs start to turn into jelly. This man, who stood a foot taller, whose body and aura screamed power and confidence, wanted him. He had never been complimented so genuinely before. He couldn't help but feel happy.

Seeing Naruto's bashful but oh-so-beautiful smile, Sasuke couldn't keep himself from stealing another sweet kiss.

Sasuke asked Naruto where his bedroom was and the blond guided them there without truly being conscious of it. All of this felt surreal. Sasuke was surreal. Before he realized it, Naruto was lying back on his bed with a shirtless Sasuke hovering above him. The jounin stroked Naruto's face again and spoke.

''I hear this is your first time.''

Naruto fell from his cloud and felt fear slowly creeping within him again. This was it; he was going to have sex with a -albeit extremely good-looking- complete stranger. He was getting paid to sleep with this man.

Naruto tried to muffle a whimper and he felt his eyes starting to water again. He stubbornly kept his tears from falling and looked away from Sasuke's face.

''Don't worry,'' Sasuke said in between kisses on Naruto's lips and neck. ''I'll be gentle.'' Naruto suddenly felt another wave of panic and nervously pushed Sasuke slightly off him.

''W-wait! Shouldn't we, you know, get to know each other a little bit? ... Or something?''

Sasuke blinked then released a low chuckle. Naruto let out a soft sigh of relief, glad he hadn't offended his first client. Why was he acting so nervous? The man had barely touched him yet!

''Alright, what do you want to know?'' Sasuke asked in a cool voice, looking down at Naruto, mildly intrigued.

''Um...'' Naruto looked away, embarrassed, and tried to think of something. He already knew his name and what he did for a living... ''Your age? Is that too indiscreet?'' He wanted to slap himself for saying that. Was he actually talking about indiscretion with a man he was going to have sex with? Sasuke seemed amused by that and chuckled again.

''I'm twenty years old, I like tomatoes and despise fangirls. In my free time, I enjoy training with my older brother and spending quiet time with my mother. My father is the leader of the village's police force so I sometimes do guard rounds when I'm not on mission. My dream, or rather ambition, is to beat my brother in a fair fight.''

Naruto smiled at his partner. He had a good feeling about Sasuke and the more the man talked, the more his intuitions were confirmed. Sasuke laid down comfortably beside him, giving Naruto's lean figure a look over before speaking.

''And you?'' Naruto blinked, surprised Sasuke was playing along with this. Sasuke had been right when he said he was going to be gentle.

''Um... well, I'm sixteen... I love ramen!'' He grinned playfully then tried to think of something else that was worthy of mention. ''I've never been trained, but I used to enjoy watching ROOT Anbus spar together. Let's see... um... I hate rude people! And as for my dream... well, I think I'd like to travel one day.'' _I want to be free._ But he wasn't about to say that to his client; it would probably make the man feel uncomfortable.

He looked into Sasuke's eyes and blushed when he saw the young man's small, but alluring smile. Sasuke move in again and started kissing him again. The kiss was much longer and languorous than the previous chaste ones. Naruto let out a small gasp when he felt a tongue brush fully against his lips. The Uchiha took advantage of the blond's surprised and entered without permission.

Naruto let out a soft whimper when he felt Sasuke's weight on him and his tongue and teeth lapping at every corner of his mouth. He let out another embarrassing sound when a rock-hard bulge pushed against his slightly parted thigh.

Sasuke interrupted the kiss to look down at Naruto and admire his work. The blond's lips were bruised and bright red, whiskered cheeks were tastefully flushed and the boy's bashful look only added more charm.

Sasuke slowly undid Naruto's large orange obi and slipped his hand into the collar of his short white kimono. He stroke unbelievably soft and flawless skin; Sasuke was also pleased to see Naruto's skin was the same delicious honey all over. He watched with great satisfaction as Naruto closed his eyes tightly and writhed under the smallest touch.

Sasuke played and sucked over soft pink nipples until they were hard and bruised, loving every sound Naruto made. The kimono and obi were completely discarded now and Sasuke could clearly see Naruto's member slowly hardening under the thin fabric of his grey leggings. Sasuke let out a low, lust-filled chuckled as he palmed the small bump.

''Ah!'' Naruto gasped, circling his arms around Sasuke's neck in his surprise. Sasuke could tell right away the blond wore no underwear beneath the leggings and the thought alone was enough to make his own cock grow bigger. Sasuke started long and firm strokes until the boy was panting heavily from the pleasure.

''Should I take these off?'' He said, stopping his strokes suddenly to play with the hem of Naruto's thin pants.

Naruto looked at him through long blond lashes, bright blue eyes now smoky with pleasure. He did not trust his voice, so Naruto nodded slowly, uncertainly. Sasuke promptly took the garment off. Sasuke hurriedly shed his last pieces of clothing as well and gripped Naruto's cock firmly. He absolutely loved the lewd expressions and shameless moans Naruto was making as he continued his ministrations. Soon, the blond's breath became erratic, slowly building up to climax.

''O-oh God... Sasuke... I feel-'' Naruto stopped himself; he honestly wasn't sure what exactly he was feeling, but it was about to explode at any moment now.

''It's alright, let it go,'' Sasuke instructed with his deep, cool voice. He tightened his grip on the boy's cock, the flapping sounds getting lewder from the sweat and precome that was acting as improvised lube.

''Ah- ah- AH!'' Naruto's back arched and his whole body became stiff. He began to tremble from the amazing orgasm and spilled his load into Sasuke's hand. The hand kept moving through Naruto's climax until the blond was a boneless, sweaty and panting mess on the bed. Sasuke continued to stroke Naruto's soft member slowly, spreading the boy's come over his member and inner thighs in the process. Sasuke used all of his self-controlled not to pursue the hand's trajectory towards Naruto's ass. Instead, he stopped completely and wiped his hand against the white linens.

Naruto moaned some more, still not completely recovered from his amazing climax, then looked shyly at Sasuke through clouded eyes. Sasuke took this as an invitation and kissed him passionately again. The raven-haired man pushed his hard cock against Naruto's limp, come-covered one and he growled from the soft and creamy sensation. Naruto bucked his hips shyly in sync with Sasuke's. He felt a little ashamed that Sasuke had been the one providing pleasure; it was his job, after all.

Sasuke kept on like this for a long time; hands, lips and tongue exploring every part of Naruto's body until none was left innocent. Naruto was convinced his nipples would feel sore for at least an entire week; Sasuke seemed to be particularly fond of them. The older man bit and sucked hungrily all over Naruto's neck to leave possessive marks. He continued to thrust his massive member against Naruto's own until, at last, it began to harden again.

Naruto let out a surprised gasp when he was suddenly flipped over on his stomach. Sasuke quickly put a cushion under the blond's groin for leverage before grabbing Naruto's butt cheeks and kneading them firmly.

''Lube,'' Sasuke muttered roughly in between heavy pants.

''D-drawer... ah...'' Sasuke looked hurriedly through the drawer; he noted there were plenty of brand new toys in there as well; courtesy of the Hokage. He decided to ignore them; for now, he just wanted to feel the inside of that gorgeous ass. The jounin poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, then caressed the inner cheeks of Naruto's ass slowly before slipping in a finger.

''Shit-'' Naruto cursed, his breath cut short by the intruder stretching his muscles slightly. Sasuke could not believe how tight Naruto felt around a single finger. His cock was literally aching from desire and leaking heavily with precum. As much as he wanted to thrust into the tight heat right now, he was not cruel enough to do that to Naruto. This was going to be Sasuke's greatest feat of patience. He slid his finger in and out of Naruto's hole until it seemed ready for a second, thn a third. Sasuke thrust his fingers deeper and started twisting and scissoring. The pain was there, but Naruto could tell Sasuke was taking his time to let Naruto adjust. He stretched him slowly, carefully...

''AH! Oh Sasuke! There-Oh yes!'' Sasuke smirked; he had found Naruto's sweet spot. He hit it as much as he could with his fingers; making Naruto spread his legs wider, begging for Sasuke to go in deeper. The jounin slipped in a third, stretching the walls apart with his large, calloused fingers. Naruto buried his face into his pillow to muffle loud, shameless moans. The blond started to thrust back onto the fingers, then into the pillow under his groin, his hard cock seeking the friction desperately. The rhythm got faster and more erratic. Sasuke watched with fascination Naruto's hot wet hole swallowing his fingers. With his free hand, Sasuke parted one of Naruto's butt-cheek to get a better view. He wanted his cock in there so badly.

Naruto let out a loud cry and, for the second time, his whole body started to shake from intense pleasure. He shot his load hard into the pillow, which smudged all over his thighs as he continued to thrust into it, desperate to make his orgasm last as long as possible. Sasuke was happy to oblige and kept fingering him rough and deep.

Naruto let out long and loud moans, letting himself fall completely limp on the mattress. He breathed in and out long breaths, trying to calm his frantic heart. Sasuke took out his fingers with a wet popping sound. His hole felt pleasantly stretched and sensitive. His cock had gone soft again.

It then occurred to Naruto that he still hadn't even pleasured Sasuke yet. He turned around on his back hurriedly to apologize.

''Sasuke, sorry I-''

''Don't,'' Sasuke said huskily, kissing Naruto fully on the lips. ''You put on a great show. I love the sounds you made and how shamelessly you behaved,'' Sasuke said lowly, looking pointedly at the mess between Naruto's legs and on the pillow.

Naruto's whole face became bright red. Dirty talk was very efficient on him, it seemed. Naruto's eyes fell onto Sasuke's huge, hard cock. It was furiously red and wet with precome, like it was about to explode from the lack of attention. Naruto swallowed thickly. It was the largest cock he had ever seen and he had seen _plenty_ in ROOT's base.

Without another word, Naruto turned back onto his belly and propped his ass up with his knees. He spread his legs widely apart, offering himself completely to Sasuke. Said shinobi was trembling slightly in excitement. The sight of Naruto's abused, wet hole was just so alluring.

''Take me, Sasuke...'' Naruto said quietly. He spread his legs even further apart to emphasize his point. His soft, come-covered cock dandling slightly between his legs.

''Fuck,'' Sasuke growled huskily. He certainly didn't need to be asked twice. ''I'm going to fuck you so hard,'' he added throatily, barely able to speak coherently from the sheer lust he was feeling.

Sasuke hurried and poured some more lube and spread it hastily onto his throbbing cock, then aligned it to Naruto's gaping hole. He inhaled deeply, willing himself to go slowly for Naruto's sake. Three fingers wouldn't have been enough to prepare him for this, so he better be careful.

Naruto let out unashamed moans as he was slowly penetrated. The stretching sensation felt _amazing_ , and since Sasuke liked when he put on a show, he wouldn't hesitate to let him know just how good it felt. Plus, the walls of his apartment were completely sound-proof; an essential requirement for Naruto's line of work. He could let it all out as loud as he wanted.

Sasuke was entering him at an agonizingly slow pace, but at last Naruto finally felt the jounin's hard balls against his ass. Sasuke's grip on his hips was hard and he could even feel the shaking of the older man's hands. It was taking every ounce of self-restrain Sasuke had not to just pound violently into the tight ass, Naruto could tell. Naruto could only be glad he could make Sasuke feel this way after the two amazing orgasms he just had.

''Fuck... Fuck...'' Sasuke cursed as he slowly pulled out, only to enter again. Naruto's hot, wet walls were clenching his cock deliciously tight, each of the blond's moan and spasm setting fire to his guts. Naruto hummed lewdly, showing Sasuke how much he liked being stretched so wide. The light pain diminished with every slow thrust, letting room for more and more pleasure. Naruto felt his cock slowly waking up again. Naruto couldn't believe it himself. Sasuke was simply incredible.

''Y-you can go faster, I'm ready now,'' Naruto moaned, his voice muffled slightly by the pillow. Sasuke heard him perfectly well though; he did not waste a second more and slammed back in with one powerful and rapid whack. Naruto screamed out in pleasure; Sasuke's cock had hit right into that spot again. Sasuke began a fast and harsh rhythm, slamming in and out of Naruto with all his might. With each thrust, Sasuke hit Naruto's prostate dead on. Naruto could barely breathe in between each cry of pleasure. The wet, smacking sound of their skin connecting quickened and Naruto's cock, now fully hard again, bounced back and fourth against Naruto's stomach. He could feel Sasuke's hard balls slapping against his hole with every push.

''Yes- Yes- Yes! Oh, harder, Sasuke!'' Sasuke clenched his teeth together, sweat dripping from his forehead and biceps aching from the strength he put into pulling Naruto's ass powerfully back onto his cock. He was certain Naruto would have nasty bruises from his fingers digging into his soft skin, but the blond certainly didn't seem to mind at the moment.

Sasuke threw his head back, eyes squeezing shut, enjoying the pure bliss from his intense fucking. Naruto's hole was painfully tight around his cock, and it was _perfect_. Feeling Naruto's hole slide up and down his cock was like nothing he had ever experience, and the squelching sound was fucking _lewd._ He looked down and watch as lube and Naruto's wetness dripped down gorgeous tanned, inner thighs and stared hungrily at as the blond's plump ass turned redder with each impact. He closed his eyes again and concentrated purely on the sensation of the boy's hole clenching him, and put all his might into his thrust; harder and deeper than he had ever fucked anyone before. The headboard of the bed was slamming loudly against the wall in sync with Naruto's loud moan and pleasure-filled sobs.

''Sasuke-!'' Naruto clenched his hole around Sasuke cock as he felt the now familiar warmth pool within his core. He came for the third time, and every time was getting more intense. He shot long, hard spurts and the come flew everywhere because of Sasuke's hard and fast thrust which was making Naruto's cock bounce in every direction. As he came, Sasuke mercilessly continued to slam into him and that particular spot that made tears fall down his cheeks and reduce him to a tembling mess.

With one final, desperate thrust, Sasuke buried his cock to the very tilt deep and hard, shooting his load into Naruto's tight hole. Sasuke trembled from the best orgasm he ever had and let out one long growl until the last drop of come he had left him. Sasuke fell onto Naruto, breathing heavily against the young blond's ear. Even as spent as he was, the shinobi continued to lazily move his hips back and forth into Naruto, enjoying every shiver the afterglow gave him. He stayed buried deep into the tight heat until his cock had completely softened.

Sasuke finally found the strength to move beside Naruto, who let out a quiet whimper when Sasuke's cock left him empty. He could feel some of Sasuke's come pouring out of him and trailing along his thighs. Man, that was one huge sticky mess down there. Sasuke lazily drew the thin cover over them and put an arm around Naruto's slender waist to pull him close. Neither said anything nor did they feel the need to.

Naruto was covered in sweat and come, his lips and hips were bruised, his neck was covered with marks, his nipples burned, his asshole and back hurt like a bitch... he felt amazing. Naruto spared his table clock a quick glance; it read one am. They went at it for over three solid hours. Holy shit.

Forget all that depressing talk about his life being pointless. Being used for sex was _awesome_.


	2. Hatake Kakashi

**Note:** Enjoy this new porn-filled chapter. There is a tiny bit of pseudo-plot at the end; hope that will keep you intrigued haha.

* * *

 **Konoha's Stress-Relief Program**

 _Hatake Kakashi_

The next morning Sasuke woke up to find that almost all the marks he had left on Naruto's skin had faded. Sasuke lifted a curious brow when Naruto provided him with the only explanation he knew of; he had always healed really fast. Sasuke, therefore, had no other choice but to make some new ones. They got into the shower together and sucking and biting led to Sasuke fucking Naruto again against the tile walls. Naruto was just as deliciously tight; he even had to do some stretching again before entering him.

When Sasuke left for to get his mission for the day, Naruto thought how surprisingly smooth his morning had been. He had expected awkwardness, or perhaps Sasuke would have turned disinterested now since he got what he wanted. But it was quite the opposite; Sasuke had woken him up with tender touches and kisses, kept up with his smooth talking and generally continued to make Naruto feel good and content.

Naruto smiled dreamily, staring down into his now cold mug of coffee.

That also left him a little wary for his next client. From what he knew, his next client was older (though still relatively young; early thirties) and he was expecting him later today. After the wonderful night he had just spent with Sasuke, he feared tonight wouldn't be as nice.

Oh how wrong he was.

OoOoO

His client, Kakashi Hatake, arrived much later than scheduled. It was around seven in the evening when the bell rang, making the poor nervous blond jump a foot high from his seat before running to the door. He had somehow hoped his client would have not come at all; the wait had been torturous at best.

Naruto thus opened the door to a tall (slightly taller than Sasuke, he believed) and broad-shouldered man with most of his face hidden. While they seemed to be of the same built and stature, this jounin's whole body language was completely different from Sasuke's. He was laid-back and open and his eye-smile was friendly and easy. Naruto couldn't help but relax a little and smile shyly back to the gray-haired man.

''Yo,'' the jounin greeted, entering Naruto's apartment with his hands casually buried in his pockets. ''My name's Kakashi. Pleasure to meet you,'' he added with a teasing, but still friendly tone. The older man was very pleased to see that Sasuke hadn't exaggerated the praises about the blond; the little angel was indeed even more beautiful now than in the picture. He looked absolutely stunning with his delicate features, adorable and friendly smile and charming aura. The boy's soft blond hair and blue eyes oddly reminded him of his late sensei's (though the boy's were perhaps a shade or two clearer) but it was just an impression. The young boy's overall features were nothing like his sensei's. His cheeks were rounder, the shape of his eyes and nose were completely different, his lips were plumper too... The fourth hokage's physic had been strong, angular and very handsome, while Naruto's were pretty and soft, sort of like a woman's.

''G-good evening!'' Naruto replied, bowing deeply, trying to hide his embarrassment. ''It's a pleasure to meet you too, Hatake-san. Please take care of me!'' _Why did I say that?!_ Naruto raged in his mind, head still down. He looked up, blinking, when he heard the deep, suave laughter of his client.

He blinked and blushed as the gray-haired man approached him slowly. Kakashi gently held Naruto's chin between his thumb and index and looked right into his eyes. The man's visible dark eye was soft but clearly filled with lust.

''Just call me Kakashi,'' he said gently then brought his hand to his mask. He pulled it down, revealing what Naruto could only describe as an overwhelmingly handsome face. ''I'm not that old, despite my gray hair.''

Naruto's cheeks felt like they were on fire and he could barely breathe. Perhaps that was why the man hid his face; how could anyone around think coherently with such a perfectly chiseled jaw and devastating smile? Kakashi seemed very proud of himself. He let the back of his fingers gently stroke the blond's soft cheek and let them slide down a smooth neck. The jounin felt a familiar tickling sensation between his legs. He couldn't wait to taste him.

''Since I'm a little late, do you mind if we get started now?'' He asked the blond teasingly, who nodded shyly in reply.

 _Right, I have another client later tonight, don't I? Two in one evening, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it..._

Naruto entered the room, followed by the jounin. The room looked impeccable and the blond had also changed the bed sheets. He'd have to do it all again later.

He turned towards Kakashi who had gone and sat on the comfortable armchair against the wall in front of the bed. His legs were crossed and his head was casually resting against the palm on his hand. Naruto blinked at that.

''I'd like you to give me a little show first, if you know what I mean,'' Kakashi smiled, which made Naruto's knees go weak again.

''I-I'm not really sure what you mean, actually...'' He honestly didn't. He hoped he didn't sound _too much_ like an idiot. The confession, however, only stirred Kakashi's arousal more.

''Don't worry, I'll tell you what to do,'' he said with a chuckle. ''You can start by undressing.''

''Oh, of course,'' Naruto mumbled timidly. He turned his back to the man and took off his kimono, letting it fall to the ground.

''Nice ass,'' Kakashi said, licking his dry lips. Naruto's blush burned again and he muttered an awkward 'thanks' in return. ''Can you turn around for me?'' Naruto did so, unconsciously crossing his legs to hide his member. ''Don't be shy,'' Kakashi said with a smile. Naruto spread his legs a little bit, looking away bashfully.

''Now, I'd like you to sit on the bed, facing me, and start touching yourself.'' The small blond nodded and walked to the bedside table, heart pounding in his chest. He wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement, but at least he was glad his client was so relaxed and handsome like Sasuke.

The young blue-eyed man took out a bottle of lube and sat, as instructed, on the bed. He took in a deep breath before shamelessly spreading his legs apart, allowing his client the best view possible. His heartbeat accelerated slightly when he saw the very interested glint in the man's dark eye.

Naruto poured a good amount of lube in his hands and started stroking his dick slowly but tightly, letting out all whimpers and sighs. His cock became hard almost instantly; the touching combined with Kakashi's now burning gaze was quite arousing. His moans slowly became louder and his strokes faster.

''Aahh...'' Naruto sighed lewdly, squeezing his cock tightly between his fist, finally leaking out some precum. He was starting to sweat and his inner thighs were wet with slick and lube. He bit his lip slightly, watery blue eyes looking straight into Kakashi's own dark one. He legs were trembling in pleasure and his shaky breaths clearly gave away his weakened state.

Kakashi swallowed thickly; for a rookie, he had to admit the blond was doing a fantastic job. With years of experience and indulgence, Kakashi became rather difficult and, while he greatly enjoyed sex, he was hardly impressed anymore.

However, he knew tonight would feel like he was back in his teens.

The older man watched, cock aching in his pants, as the teen touched himself lewdly, moving his hips in rhythm with his hands. His tanned, lean legs were wide apart and his nipples looked hard and bright pink. And the sounds -god the sounds- the blond made were simply sinful. His mouth dried at the sight of the blond slowly losing control. He started thrusting into his own hands and the latter were moving erratically up and down a furiously engulfed cock. ''Ah- ah- ah-'' Panting fast and hard squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his cock hard, so close to climax.

''Stop.'' Kakashi said suddenly, stunning the blond to a halt.

With a willpower he didn't know he possessed, Naruto managed to take his trembling hands off his member. He felt a shaky whimper escape his lips. He exerted all of his restraint not to sob from the lack of release.

Kakashi stood up, slowly walking towards the blond while he undid his belt. He released his gigantic, throbbing cock out of its prison and sat onto the bed, in front of Naruto. The blond blushed furiously at the sight. Damn, those Konoha jounins had impressive dicks!

''Suck me while I stretch you up,'' Kakashi instructed, looking straight into soft blue eyes with his own lust-filled ones. The blond nodded timidly then bent in to hold the other's erection between small trembling fingers. Kakashi sucked in a breath at the light touch. He grabbed a handful of soft blond strands and pushed Naruto's face against his cock. His huge dick looked oversized beside Naruto's fine features.

The young boy let out a surprised gasp at the sudden movement and the large cock slapping his lips and cheek. Kakashi had seemed completely calm and in control moments earlier, but it seemed his little show had made the jounin lost some of that control. His heart pounded pleasantly at the thought and, not wanting to make his client wait any longer, proceeded to lick the erection fully from base to top.

''Fuck yeah...'' Kakashi observed the blond mouthing and licking his cock, his breathing ragged and uneven. The contrast between the bashful rosy cheeks and watery eyes with the wanton moans and expertise of his technique was simply perfect. Kakashi clenched a handful of silky blond hair, trying to contain himself. He wanted to fuck into that lovely mouth, but his cock was obviously too big to fit in. To his surprise, however, it was Naruto who initiated the act; his lips moved from his balls all the way up to the top and, after circling his tongue around the tip, engulfed a few inches of it into his mouth.

''Holy shit-'' Kakashi stopped breathing for a moment. With a shaky hand, he pushed Naruto down onto his cock further. The blond hummed a long moan and vibrations sent shivers down the older man's spine.

''Hmm.. mnn'' Naruto bobbed his hand up and down shamelessly, lapping and sucking the huge cock the way he had learned back in Root. Since his client's cock was too long and thick to fit in completely, the blond kept hand hands at the base and playfully stroke the skin. Sometimes, he would let one of his hands travel down to the man's balls to fondle with them. Every growl and every jerk of his client's hips sent a happy jolt to the young boy's own cock.

''F-fuck... it's like... you were born for this...'' Kakashi clenched his teeth together, trying to keep his composure. He held Naruto's hair with both hands as they were the only things putting some restrain on his thrusts. He could not take his eyes off the sight of his dick going in and out of the little blond's stretched mouth. It was so tight, so warm, so wet... It was fascinating to see Naruto so expertly sunk his cheek in to provide the tightest heat. He also had no shame in voicing every hum and suckles.

After he had talked to Sasuke earlier that day, he had expected the blond to be great but this... this was just beyond what he could ever imagine. Kakashi had seen and done all. Only the unrealistic performances found in his favourite pieces of literature could spark new sensation within the gray-haired man.

But Naruto... with his perfect physic, his innocent charms and utterly obscene gestures... even his favourite books could not possibly hold a candle to what Naruto was making him feel .

The jounin could not hold back anymore. He started thrusting in and out harder, making the blond's expression twist in slight pain and the tears that stayed trembling at the brim of his eyes finally fell freely. Kakashi threw his hand back, letting out loud grunts every time he hit the back of the boy's throat. His teeth were grazing his tender skin every so slightly and the wet hot tongue stay flat against the back of his cock as it slit up and down his rock-hard member.

Kakashi continued to fuck the blond's mouth for he knew not how long, until he felt himself reaching his orgasm. He willed himself to regain some sort of sense and managed to pull out of the comforting heat with a lewd popping sound. His solid cock was arched, furiously red with need and wet with the boy's spit. The blond himself was breathing in fast, deep pants, the need for air taking over everything else. Drops of precome were trailing down his abused lips.

''Amazing...'' Kakashi breathed out once they had both calmed down a little. ''I was supposed to finger you, but you felt so fucking good, I couldn't concentrate on anything else.'' The jounin smirked at the blond who looked away shyly, a lovely blush colouring his cheeks. How the boy could look so adorable and innocent after doing such a thing was beyond Kakashi's comprehension.

Kakashi instructed Naruto on what to do next. The boy obediently did as told and turned around so that he was face against the pillow and his back arched up so his ass was exposed shamelessly to his client. Kakashi spread the soft thighs further apart so he could have a proper look at the puckered hole and the boy's soft balls. He quickly looked through the drawer to find some lube. As he did, Kakashi gave a quick, but interested inspection of the boy's brand new toys. He decided to pull out the simple silicon dildo from the batch. It would help prepare the boy. There would be plenty of other occasions to try the other stuff out later.

The stretching was like torture to Kakashi. It was taking forever for the walls to stretch properly -the boy was so fucking _tight_!- and the loud and long moans the boy let out was making kakashi's own cock weep more precome. His cock was _begging_ for some of the tight heat.

''Fuck it,'' Kakashi cursed under his breath. His fingering had been slow and careful, but now that his third had finally pushed his way in, he started a rough and fast rhythm. The squelching sound was nothing less than indecent, and so were the boy's loud cries.

''Hmm, aahh! So hard! Don't- Don't stop!'' Tears continue to flow as he panted. Naruto's whole body shook from intense pleasure and he clenched the blankets underneath him to try and keep his balance. Kakashi was definitely rougher and less considerate than Sasuke, but he also found being abused like this so incredibly hot and exciting. Kakashi's rough, large figers were drilling into his hole and slamming into his spot. The blond could feel his core burning with pleasure, very close to his orgasm. The blond stubbornly kept his control, desperate to make the moment last as long as possible.

When the man saw that Naruto was ready for more, Kakashi pulled out his slick fingers and quickly wiped them on the bed sheets. He then grabbed the dildo and recklessly covered it in lube. He wanted to fuck the tight hole so much, but the blond needed just a bit more preparation.

''Fuck me... please,'' Naruto begged with a soft shaky voice. He spread his leg further until his inner thighs ached to make his point. His hole was gaping, asking to be filled again, and his dick was leaking precome freely. He wanted to be drilled into just like Sasuke had done not so long ago. The blond was discovering a new side of himself he had never suspected. He truly was meant to be a slut.

Kakashi was too far gone to even answer. Instead, he only groaned at the sigh and shoved the dildo in with one hard push until his fist around the handle hit the boy's entrance.

''Yes! Aahh!'' Naruto threw his head back in ecstasy, pushing his hips back against the toy so it went deeper in. Some lube and natural slick poured out slightly out of his hole, trailing down milky thighs. ''So good... more...''

''Yeah... that's it... beg for more,'' Kakashi finally found the strength to talk. He pulled the toy almost completely out and shoved in right back in. He repeated the motion with slow, hard pushes, each hit earning him the most delicious sounds out of the blond.

The jounin accelerated the cadence, banging the toy into the tight hole with incredibly speed and force. With his other hand, Kakashi teased the tender skin between the boy's hole and ball sack and pushed his fingers against it.

''Aaahhh! Oh my god!'' Kakashi's hand continued to play and tease for a little while longer than tightly wrapped itself around the boy's bouncing cock. ''Ah! Ah! I'm-'' Kakashi only needed to give his slick cock a few tight squeezes before Naruto came in strong spurts on the white sheets beneath him. He let out a long, high-pitch cry, eyes closed and mouth wide open with drool trailing down its corner. Kakashi continued to ram his hole with the toy restlessly and soon, all strength left his body and he fell limply on the bed. ''Hmm...''

''Now you're gonna get it for _real_ ,'' Kakashi said darkly, voice deep and heavy with lust. Kakashi hurriedly discarded the last remaining clothing articles he had on, feeling free at last. Naruto turned his head slightly to look at his client with impudent need. His own blue eyes were clouded with post-orgasm confusion. Unable to utter even a single word, Naruto simple propped up his ass enticingly.

The gray-haired jounin quickly covered his ache member with some more lube -though looking at Naruto's utterly abused wet hole it really hadn't been necessary- and gave Naruto's entrance a few hard slaps of his solid dick before teasing it with his tip. Naruto blushed and moaned at the gesture; it reminded him of the anbu nins who took a liking to slap their wet cock against his face. Kakashi then grabbed Naruto's hips solidly and slowly penetrated the blond, letting out a long, satisfied sigh as he did.

''Uhhg... hmmm,'' Naruto squeezed his eyes shot from the piercing pain and pleasure. He didn't know what the deal was with Konoha's jounins' cocks being so fucking huge, but he _loved it_. The stretching was so great, even after the abuse he had just been through, he could feel his cock slowly twitching back into hardness as Kakashi buried himself to the tilt.

''God,'' Kakashi cursed, barely able to breathe properly, ''You're so fucking _tight_.'' He slowly pulled out again then, with a powerful smack of his hips, plunged right back all the way in. Naruto's hole was sucking onto his cock insanely tight.

''Aaaahhh! Yesss!'' By now, Naruto's cock was fully erect again. It danced in every direction as Kakashi pounded into his ass fast and hard, pushing deliciously against his prostate every time. Waves of tickling warmth pooled at his groin with every violent thrust. With new found strength, Naruto managed to sit up properly on his knees then clenched the bar of the bead's headboard solidly to keep his balance, Kakashi ruthless fucking making it hard to stay in place. The headboard loudly collided with the wall. _Bam, bam, bam!_

''Fuck, so hot, so tight,'' Kakashi grunted breathlessly. He had never felt such overwhelming pleasure before. Naruto's tight asshole was so perfect around his cock; he never wanted to leave it. ''I'm going fill you with my come,'' Kakashi growled hotly against the blond's ear, gripping onto Naruto's breasts tightly to deepen his push.

''Ah, yesss, hmm... harder, Kakashi! Fuck me harder!'' Naruto pushed back onto the pounding cock, arching his back just so his prostate was hit harder. It was already _too_ hard as it is, but Naruto couldn't seem to get enough. He slid up and down Kakashi's huge, wet cock fast, his asscheeks colliding painfully against the older man's hipbones painfully and he could feel the man's hard balls slap against his hole.

The jounin transferred his firm grip from Naurto's tits to his bouncing cock, crushing the boy's groin back onto his own. The older man poured all his might into his arms and hands so the boy's ass was smacking violently back onto his cock. The squelching sound was now almost inaudible under Naruto's loud cries of pure bliss. The other hid his face into the crook of the small boy's neck and growled in pleasure. He timed the hard shoves of his hips with the crushing of the other's groin for a perfect, heavenly combo.

''Aaah! Aah!'' Naruto's whole body suddenly began to shake uncontrollably. He came without warning and so hard it literally stopped his breath. Kakashi continued to pound into him mercilessly, spreading his come all over his over-sensitive groin. Naruto chocked out cries of pain as his abused hole continued to be fucked wildly; Kakashi also kept his crushing hold on his now-soft cock. Then, he felt Kakashi's balls harden against his ass, signalling the man near his limit. Naruto felt relieved; he wouldn't have been able to take this for much longer.

With one final, desperate push, Kakashi buried his dick deep into him, pressing his groin hard against it for the absolute depth and shot massive loads of come inside. Kakashi rolled his hips to milk every last drop of it inside Naruto's clenching hole, enjoying the soft texture around his cock. Then, the jounin finally pulled out and fell beside him with a long, satisfied groan.

Naruto lay tiredly onto his stomach beside his client and panted heavily against the damp covers of the bed, his heart hammered against his chest. His whole body was drenched in sweat and filth and his hole burned pleasantly. He could feel himself filled to the brim with thick sperm and starting to pour out and tril down his crack. He sighed happily.

''That was fucking amazing...'' Kakashi said after catching his breath, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. For once in his life, he regretted arriving late to an appointment; if he hadn't, he would have had the time to rest some more then go for another round. He could have gone on like this all night long. At least now he knew how long to reserve for the blond's services.

''Yeah...'' Naruto was still panting heavily and couldn't offer more than a syllable. However, Kakashi didn't need more to know the blond had enjoyed his performance.

After a few more minutes of rest, Kakashi asked Naruto to lick his come-covered cock clean so he could go take a shower. Naruto did as told and crawled over to the man's soft dick and lapped hungrily at it. Kakashi shivered under the boy's full warm licks. His cock twitched happily. Then, his eyes fell onto the boy's exposed hole facing him; his butt cheeks were a bright shade of red from being slapped so hard and he noticed some of his come leaking out. He scooped it with his fingers and roughly pushed it back in, earning a shaky moan from the blond. The boy's walls clenched tightly around his fingers, then he pulled them out.

Once in the shower, Kakashi admittedly couldn't keep his hands to himself. However, he knew he didn't have enough time to go on a full other round. The two simply enjoyed teasing touches and hot kissing. They were out soon enough, Kakashi already dressing back into his jounin uniform, while Naruto kept the towel around his hips a while longer. Kakashi smiled at the beautiful blond and stole a last kiss before putting his mask back on.

Looking at the time, Kakashi _once again_ thought that arriving late to everything had a lot of disadvantages. He had promised to meet up with Asuma for a casual drink and was already late to the appointment (though he knew Asuma was smart enough not to show up at the actual meeting time, so that wasn't too much of a problem) but he also badly needed to buy groceries. The stores were already near their closing time. He honestly hadn't expected to stay for such a long time with Naruto, but it had been so much better than anticipated. He had no regrets.

Well, good thing he was a highly advanced ninja.

He placed his fingers together in a cross and summoned a shadow clone; he'd sent it to do the groceries.

''Holy shit!'' The blond literally jumped two feet off the bed and stared at the jounin's copy with wide sparkly eyes. He stepped closer to the copy and poked it curiously. He let out another impressed gasp. ''It's feels real! That's freakin' awesome!''

''Thanks,'' the two Kakashis said lazily at the same time, chuckling at the childish blond's reaction. He had known Naruto to have lived a secluded life, but he wasn't exactly sure how ignorant the boy was about the ninja world. Seems like the Root Anbus kept a lot of things hidden from the boy.

''Man, I wish I could do that...'' Naruto's whole body language suddenly turned dejected and sad. ''They wouldn't even teach me self-defence back in Root... I just copied whatever I could when I watched them spar. They rarely performed jutsus in front of me too. I've always dreamed of learning some of their art.'' He sighed longingly, then blushed when he saw the man's unreadable look. He put his hand together apologetically. ''Sorry, I shouldn't bother you with that kind of thing... forgive me!'' _Stupid Naruto... bothering the clients with your stupid dreams!_

''Don't be,'' Kakashi smiled, ruffling the boy's blond hair affectionately. He threw a quick look at his clone, who nodded and flew out the of the bedroom's window towards the market place. He still had a few minutes to spare, so might as well show Naruto some kindness; the blond did give him the best sex he ever had, after all.

''How about this; every time we see each other, I'll teach you something simple that you can practice until our next meeting?'' Naruto stared unblinking at him, not believing his ears. His eyes began to water in happiness and the smile he gave his client could have blinded him.

''Y-you'd do that? Really?''

''Of course,'' the gray-haired man chuckled once more. ''But just simple things. It's even more difficult for people your age to use chakra since it hasn't been stimulated at an early age, so we'll have to be moderate.'' Then he realized the boy probably didn't even know what he was talking about. ''Do you know what chakra is?'' The boy's headshake confirmed his suspicions. He proceeded to give the boy an extremely simplified, crash course on what chakra was and what it was used for. His exercise until their next meeting would be to practice trying to feel his reserve of chakra.

''Like this?'' The boy copied the jounin's hand signs and closed his eyes, trying to gather his inner source of energy as he had been explained.

It was Kakashi's turn to have eyes the size of saucers when the boy successfully gathered chakra _on his first try._ And judging from the waves of blue light circling around the boy's thin body, he probably had a very, very large reserve too. _Impossible..._

''What the...'' Kakashi's eyebrows rose high on his forehead when, suddenly, a strange tattoo formed on the boy's smooth stomach. _A seal? What's a seal doing there?_ _Did Danzo perform it?_

''Wow! What's that?!'' Naruto stared at the strange design on his skin. ''Is that normal?'' Was it some sort of side effect from summoning that energy or something?

''I have no idea what it is, but I know it's not normal.'' Kakashi's tone turned suspicious. He wondered if the Hokage was aware of this. He made sure to memorize the design and confront the busty lady about it first thing tomorrow morning.

''I-is it dangerous?'' Naruto replied anxiously. The tattoo vanished soon after the chakra floating around him dissipated.

''I don't think it is,'' Kakashi tried to reassure the boy. ''Don't worry about it, okay? I'll let you know what it is next time we see each other, alright?'' The boy nodded uncertainly. Kakashi trapped him in a tight embrace and took in a deep breath in the soft, freshly-washed silky hair. He felt the boy's whole body relax in his arms.

''I'll wait for you,'' Naruto said softly as the other caressed his cheek.

''I'll be back soon.''

And he'd be back often, that was for certain.


	3. Inuzuka Kiba

**Konoha's Stress-Relief Program**

 _Inuzuka Kiba_

 _(and a little bit of Sasuke)_

Since Kakashi had arrived much later than scheduled, Naruto was not left with much time to change the sheets and tidy himself up for his next client. After he was done with the bed sheets, Naruto opened the windows to freshen up the air in his bedroom, still heavy with the smell of sex and sweat. He lit up a scented candle, hoping the sweet smell would lessen it.

As he washed himself in the shower, the blond winced painfully as he buried his fingers into his sensitive hole to get all of the jounin's come out. He wasn't sure how he was going to go through another session like this, especially if his upcoming client was half as rough as Kakashi had been. He blushed furiously at the thought. The man had made him feel amazing, despite the lingering pain.

Once out of the shower, Naruto dried his damp skin with a clean towel and hurried over to his closet to put on a simple white yukata once again. His heartbeat quickened when he saw the time. His client would be arriving any second now-

There were three knocks on his door. Naruto let out a small gasp, blushing in embarrassment. His hair was still wet, but at least everything was clean and fresh. He just wished he had had a little more time to rest. With quick and nervous steps, the young teen moved to the door to let the new jounin in. A tall, friendly-looking man grinned up at him, showing his sharp canines.

''Hey, blondie!'' Naruto blinked and moved aside to let the dark-haired man in.

''H-hi,'' the teen replied and managed a smile. He had gone through this twice already, but he simply couldn't shake off his initial jumpiness. He took a moment to inspect the feral-looking jounin. He had a strikingly handsome face with dark and bold features. His aura, though, was friendly and energetic, which Naruto liked and knew would match his own.

''My name's Inuzuka Kiba. Just call me Kiba,'' the man said with a grin.

''I'm Naruto,'' the blond replied with a smile. Kiba gave him a look-over, his grin no less wide but his eyes much darker. Naruto shivered under the heated gaze.

''Man, you're hot,'' Kiba said, eyes resting everywhere on Naruto; his damp hair, the fine legs, the sweet lips... Kiba took a few steps closer, trapping the blond between him and the wall. ''And I heard from Sasuke that you're real soft down there.''

To make his point, Kiba boldly slipped his hand under Naruto's kimono and gently cupped Naruto's naked cock and balls, stroking softly. Naruto squeaked in surprised, not expecting the jounin to be so audacious. The mention of Sasuke's name sent some shivers down Naruto's spine and the light touches on his member suddenly made Naruto forget about the fading pain in his ass. He let out a shaky sigh. Kiba whistled.

''Already getting excited, huh? I hope Kakashi wasn't too rough on you; I know how he can get. He's a greedy bastard, but it looks like you've still got some left in you,'' he smirked and let go of Naruto. The blond blushed in embarrassment, but he couldn't deny Kiba's words. He hadn't known he had it in him either until recently. Blue eyes fell on Kiba's protuberant crotch and his embarrassment turned to amusement.

''You've seem to have plenty for both of us,'' Naruto replied with a blush, but still surprising himself with his boldness.

''Yeah,'' Kiba replied hazily, mind already focused on what he was about to do to the lovely blond. ''I'm usually more gallant than this but,'' Kiba cupped Naruto's cheek and stroke the soft honey skin. ''I want you so bad.''

Naruto's blushed darkened and his excitement increased. He had never, in his wildest dreams, thought he could have such an effect on people. He had been brought up with the idea that he was trash, but so far Konoha's jounins had viewd and treated him as if he was the most precious and desirable thing in the world.

He was too happy to say anything, so instead Naruto shyly took Kiba's hand so they could go over to his bedroom. There, Naruto climbed on the bed and sat down on it, facing Kiba with legs spread slightly apart, just to tease. However, as he did so, he could not help the slight hiss that came out of his mouth. His ass was still sore and the weight of sitting down had reminded Naruto of that.

This only cause Kiba's smirk to widen and for his erection to grow further.

''Hot damn,'' Kiba swore, chuckling huskily. His feral instincts were kicking in much sooner than usual. But with such a sight, who could blame him? He took off most of his gears and accessories, leaving him only in his jounin sweat pants. He climbed onto the bed and crawled between Naruto's legs. There, he felt at home, like he belonged between those two soft thighs.

He captured the blond into a sweet kiss which quickly turned ferocious, devouring every corner of Naruto's mouth, biting on plump lips and swallowing every moan hungrily. As he did, Kiba took off Naruto's kimono and threw it away. He broke the kiss when the need for air could no longer be ignored and admired how red and bruised the soft pink lips had turned.

''On all fours,'' Kiba instructed. Naruto nodded silently, still dazed from the kiss. He did as told and made sure to give Kiba a satisfying view of his ass and of the back of his balls.

Kiba let his desires take complete control and instantly grabbed the blond's asscheeks, kneeing and spreading them to get a good feel of the plump cushions. They felt amazing, and his still-stretched hole looked wet and ready. He spread the cheeks as far apart as he could, earning a shaky whimper from Naruto, then traced the crack with a long and flat lick of his tongue.

''Ah!'' Naruto let out a surprised -if not scandalized- gasp, not at all expecting something like this would happen. His initial fear was just as soon quietened by the shiver that travelled up his spin and the warmth that pooled in his groin. Kiba chuckled and gave the blond's hole another full lick, and that was all it took for Naruto's arms to weaken and give under his weight. The blond hid his face in the pillow, moaning shamelessly and arching his back in a silent plea for more. His client was more than happy to oblige and he squeezed the asscheeks tightly as he plunged his tongue into the puckered hole.

''Aahh... I-...I-'' Naruto wanted to protest; to say it was embarassing, that this intimate place wasn't meant for that, but it felt so sinfully good that protests died with each flick of tongue and squeezing of his bum. He was grateful he had taken extra care into cleaning his hole before Kiba's arrival.

Kiba sucked on the blond's entrance, lips flat around it, suction and tongue making the most obscene sounds. He let his drool come out freely to facilitate the movement, and some of it trailed down Naruto's crack and slid down his balls and inner thighs. He alternated between tongue-fucking Naurto's hole and licking along the crack, never stopping his hands from massaging and spreading the cheeks.

''I- can't-'' Naruto could barely breath; the sensation; Kiba's suckles, the warm spit, the sounds... everything was overwhelming and his cock was aching for release. Tears were pearling in the corner of his eyes and he bit on his lip, to try and not come too soon. He had thought reaching an orgasm would have been hard after Kakashi, but this new Jounin had come with this incredible... Naruto shut his eyes close tightly, gripping his pillow so he wouldn't touch himself. He knew he would come as soon as he did. Instead, he let his tears fall freely and let Kiba's kneeing and shameless sucking rock his body back forth softly on the bed.

''Mmhh...'' Kiba groaned, the low timber of his voice resonating against the abused hole. Naruto's ass tasted amazing -he even let teeth graze the hole from time to time- and judging by the adorable squeals and whimpers he was hearing, the blond definitely enjoyed this was well. The blond's hole was clenching desperately against his tongue, begging him to press harder with his tongue. Kiba was glad to obey and enjoyed making Naruto's ass as filthy and wet as possible.

Curiousity got the better of him at last and Kiba finally detached his hungry mouth from the gaping hole. He whistled again at the sight. He might have gone a bit overboard with his sucking. Naruto's crack was literally soaked in drool and the hole was even redder than it had been before. He could see bruises on the surrounding skin due to his teeth and fingers. His eyes fell to the tight, wet balls which seemed ready to shoot any second now. Kiba swallowed thickly, then leaned in again to finish the deed. He buried his tongue deep into Naruto's hole and grabbed the blond whore's cock and balls tightly with his hands.

''AAAH!'' Naruto threw his head back in ecstasy as his cock was pumped by rough warm hands and ass assaulted with hungry lips and tongue. Naruto panted and moaned louder than he knew himself capable of. Massive loads of cum spit out of his cock in angry spurts, which Kiba welcomed in his hands to spread and smooth his grip. The jounin slid his palms up and down the softening member until he had milked out all of Naruto's come. The latter fell limply on the mattress, trembling slightly and glistening ass still propped up lewdly for Kiba to admire.

It was a sight to behold, but Kiba still wanted to see the blond's pretty face. He gently turned the shaky teen onto his back. His face was sweaty, and eyes teary, with soft blond strands sticking to his whiskered cheek. Seeing the blond like this gave a powerful jolt to Kiba's cock.

''K-Kiba...'' The jounin didn't know if Naruto meant to say anything else, but if he did, the jounin didn't let him. Naruto's light, shaky voice had compulsed the shinobi to capture the plump lips. As he kissed and licked Naruto's mouth, Kiba thrusted his rock-hard erection against the boy's own wet and soft cock. Soft, creamy thighs wrapped around Kiba's hips and the feeling of Naruto's cum-covered member against his own was the sweetest of carresses. The jounin growled into Naruto's mouth and his pelvic thrusts became more erratic. He buried one of his hands in Naruto's silk hair while the other travelled down the teen's chest until it settled around the flesh of a perked nipple. He grabbed, twisted and pinched slightly, earning all sorts of little mewls.

He crushed and rubbed his groin harder against Naruto's soft, who arched his back, seeking more of the addicting sensation and pleasure tickling him warmly all the way down to his cock. Kiba's hungry mouth decided to nimble on his neck rather than his lips, and it also seemed Kiba enjoyed playing with his breast since the other hand joined in the fun.

''Aah... hmn...'' Naruto closed his eyes, close to tears again. He couldn't believe how good he felt and wondered if he was dreaming after all. All of this just didn't seem possible. Was it really going to be like this almost every day? ''Aaahh!'' Kiba gave a particularly powerful thrust, crushing his soft cock almost painfully between their sweaty bodies. Kiba's huge cock was so hard against his. And his teeth... good his sharp teeth were teasing his neck just right.

''Shit,'' Kiba let go of Naruto's neck, which was literally covered in angry-red marks. He slowed down his rhythm slightly. He had always prided himself on his incredible stamina, which had made more than one partner go nuts before. Naruto though... Kiba bit on his lip, trying to control himself... Naruto was testing his stamina like never before; there was no doubt he'd make him come earlier than he was used to.

He squeezed and grabbed soft flesh under his palm while fingers teased hard nipples. He gave another couple of slow, but hard shoves, then stopped himself. There were still something else he wanted to do before coming.

''You're so fucking hot...'' Kiba panted, willing himself to stay cool and hold on as long as he could. But it was so difficult with such a hot mess underneath him.

Naruto wiped a few tears away with the back of his hand. He felt embarrassed and still did not know how to deal with his clients' bold declarations. He felt very exposed and filthy, but he also didn't want the pleasure to stop. He spread his legs shyly, invitingly, hoping Kiba would get the message.

''I want your mouth on my cock,'' Kiba breathed huskily, making the young blond flush adorably. Naruto moved, meaning to lean in front of the jounin to suck him, but was stopped before he could. ''Not like this,'' Kiba instructed. ''I'll show you. But first, I'm assuming the Hokage bought you new toys?''

''Yeah,'' Naruto muttered shyly, cheeks still a furious shade of red. ''They're right here,'' he said, opening the drawer beside the bed. Kiba smirked at the sight. It seemed one of his coworkers had used the silicon dildo already (probably Kakashi, knowing the perv). This meant he could use something a little more exotic on the little blond. He unwrapped a vibrator from its package and clicked on the vibrator button to test it out. It was working just quiet well, Kiba thought with a smirk as he watched the fake dick fabriate with furious speed and strength. Naruto gulped and blushed further at the sight.

Kiba instructed Naruto on what to do, and so the blond found himself hovering Kiba, who was lying down in the bed. More precisely, he was hovering Kiba's massive cock. It was the thickest Naruto had seen and wondered if it would even fit in his mouth; but at least it wasn't quite as long as the other two's, so there was a chance.

Kiba was thus once again greeted by Naruto's wonderful behind. He was already obsessed with the new whore's ass. All the licking and sucking had made it quite lubed and stretched enough and it was ready to swallow the toy.

''Show me what you can do with that cute mouth of yours,'' Kiba said as he grabbed one of the blond's plump buttcheek with his free hand.

Naruto swallowed thickly and put his hands around the base of the hard cock, which was still covered with Naruto's own sperm. One hand held the base, while the other played with the balls. Kiba's low growls gave the blond the encouragement he needed to put his mouth on the tip.

''Shit,'' Kiba swore loudly, trying not to buck his hips upward to just shove it in. Naruto was licking the tip just right. He needed to get busy right away if he didn't want to come too soon. He brought the tip of the dildo to the blond's entrance and easily pushed it in. Kakashi had done all the hard work before, so the toy slid in like a charm.

''Aaahh...'' Naruto threw his head back, thighs trembling from the familiar pain. ''Ahh... hnn...'' The dildo had slid in easily, but it still felt much too big in his hole. He forced himself to go back to his task, but it was hard to concentrate with the toy going in and out of him. He felt his member starting to wake up again. He gave a light squeeze to Kiba's cock and put his mouth back on, much deeper this time, and swallowed all of his own come that had been smeared on it.

Kiba froze, forgetting to even move the toy. He bit his lip down hard, savouring the stretching of Naruto's lips around his fat cock and the wetness and the warmth tightening around him. He willed himself to stay cool and continued to ram the toy in and out of Naruto's abused hole. The Inuzuka actiavted the vibrating mode at its highest speed and Naruto as to let Kiba's throbing cock slide out of his mouth to cry out in surprise and bliss. The sheer strength of the fully charged toy was making Naruto mute with pleasure. It felt incredibly strange against the tight was of his hole, but the vibration was stroking his special spot so perfectly, he instantly felt his balls tighten painfully, ready to shoot another huge load of cum. Naruto sobbed and put his mouth back around Kiba's cock, body shaking all over. It only took a few more seconds of the toy brushing his prostate at high speed before he spilled his come all over his and Kiba's stomachs. Angry spurts of sperm came out one after the other and pooled everywhere. Naruto felt embarrassed for coming so much and so hard, drooling mouth still trapping the jounin's cock tightly. He was one filthy, desperate cock whore; the anbus had been right.

Naruto moaned shamelessly around Kiba's cock as he came hard, which only seemed to make the jounin even more reckless in his ministration. Soon enough, Kiba was shoving the toy so hard, his first hit against his entrace every time. The sounds were absolutely filthy and Kiba felt no shame in plunging the toy hard despite Naruto already having released massive amounts of come already.

Naruto felt tears gather to his eyes again as he got pounded into violently and enjoyed the mix of post-orgasmic pleasure and pain. It felt amazing, just like the impossible stretching of his mouth around Kiba's cock did. It was hard to keep balance and move his head up and down the member, but Kiba didn't seem to mind in the least. The jounin's cock was so thick, Naruto couldn't even swallow or even suck properly; he could only slide his mouth around it until it hit the back of his throat.

''Fuck... Fuck...'' Meanwhile, Kiba was seeing stars; Naruto's mouth and shameless moans felt surreal around his cock. He could feel his balls tightening dangerously, but managed to keep himself distracted by shoving and twisting the toy with blind force into the blond and kept his mind focused on the filthy sight it provided.

At last, it was Naruto's lack of control over his movements that motivated Kiba to switch things around a little. He buried the toy deep into the hole and left on vibration mode in it there, then gently told Naruto to stop. They repositioned themselves until Naruto was on all fours facing him, while Kiba sat on his knees.

''It's just... I got to-'' Kiba didn't finish his sentence. His mind was much too clouded with lust to even bother formulating a full sentence. He buried his hands into the blond's soft hair and unceremoniously pushed the tip of his large cock against red bruised lips. Naruto welcomed in and moaned happily at the fullness. This time, Kiba took control.

He started a slow rhythm, letting out shaky breaths as he slid in and out of the tight warmth. It didn't last long. If Kiba didn't speed things up now, he'd surely go insane; Naruto's mouth was just too good to be true.

The jounin tightened his grip at the back of Naruto's head and soon, his was thrusting with hard shoves so that with each push he would crash his tip at the back of Naruto's throat.

''Hmph-Hmph-Hmph!'' Tears streamed freely down Naruto's cheeks as Kiba fucked his mouth, his little nose hurting from being so brusquely forced against Kiba's groin with every powerful shove. His own come that had been on Kibas stomach was smearing all over his face and hair. Kiba growled, eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy, unable to bear the sight any longer. He pulled hard with his hands and pushed with his pelvis for a full-on drilling session. He had never been so rough with a partner before; Naruto just seemed to make his inner beast ferocious and wild. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

Naruto was still on cloud nine. His hole felt completely numb, yet the vibrator tickled his guts pleasantly. His soft cock was dangling and bouncing in every direction, helpess to his client's rough rhythm. Kiba's violent thrusts made it hard to keep his balance, but he still managed to left one hand roam curiously down his stomach, smearing his own come through his fingers and touching his soft cock, giving it a few pointless squeezes before touching the base of the vibrator, unable to help his curiosity.

Kiba kept his brutal fucking and, at least, he let his cock fully buried in the tight wetness as he shot his load deep into Naruto's throat, hands firmly holding him as deep as he could. Naruto nearly chocked on the large flow of come, sperm overflowing at the corners of his mouth. Once every last drop was out, Kiba slowly pulled out of the tight heat and fell back limply with a long, satisfied sigh. Naruto did much the same, vibrator still buried deep into him, and his throat and lips numb from the abuse.

''Fucking shit...'' Kiba said at last through heavy pants as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He couldn't believe what had just happened. This had been the best orgasm in his entire life, hands down. Meanwhile, Naruto was too spent to say anything. If this is how Kiba fucked his mouth, then he couldn't imagine how intense his client would get once he fucked him in the ass.

Kiba's cock was still standing perfectly tall and rock-hard (he did mention he had crazy stamina, didn't he?) and was thinking along the same lines as Naruto. He only needed to catch his breath for a couple more minutes, then he'd get a taste of that delicious asshole. Kiba's cock twitched excitedly. Kiba sat down on the bed, his back resting against a pillow on the head board. His dick was standing right up, ready for Naruto.

''Come here,'' Kiba instructed, motioning for the blond to ride him. Naruto, took a few deep breaths, still exhausted from what the feral-looking man had done to him. He crawled slowly to him, took out the vibrator with a hiss then, just as he was asked to, slowly let himself sit down Kiba's thick cock, just as instructed.

The jounin groaned, putting a firm grip on Naruto's ass cheeks and spreading them for smoother penetration. He couldn't believe how tight Naruto was, considering Kakashi had fucked him barely two hours ago and how hard he had pounded himwith the toy.

''Aah- Hnn...'' Naruto sobbed shamelessly, tears rolling down his cheeks. His hole was extremely sensitive from all the _treatment_ it had received. Getting stretched again so widely was quite painful, but strangely intoxicating at the same time. More warmth began to pool in his groin. After a few agonizing seconds, Naruto was all the way down and the pain was already more bearable.

''S-shit,'' Kiba cursed, throwing his head back and rolling his hips slightly to feel more of Naruto's hot tightness. It was sucking him in greedily and felt better than anything he had experienced before. He was already addicted to Naruto.

''Mmn...'' Naruto moaned shamelessly as he rose up slowly again, only to slip back onto the thick cock. He held himself with the bars of the headboard for better control. Before long, he was ramming up and down at a fairly quick pace.

''Yeah, keep going, baby,'' Kiba growled, keeping his hold on Naruto's ass to force him down his cock and harden the thrusts. He pushed his hips back up with each go, the sensation sending a powerful wave of lust and hotness to his core. After a while, he could feel his balls tighten again, filling themselves with a new large load of come. What this blond was doing to him was unbelievable.

''K-Kiba!'' Naruto moaned with every push down; his prostate was being pounded everytime. Naruto didn't think it was possible, but his soft cock began to harden again. There just wasn't anything that felt better thanbeing pounded into his hole, no matter how painful it was getting or how sensitive he felt. ''God!'' Naruto clenched his teeth tightly together and squeezeed his eyes shot, feeling his balls tightened already.

''Gotta go deeper,'' Kiba growled, voice loaded with lust. Somehow, Naruto instinctively knew what that meant. He slid off the large cock with an obscene wet sound and went on all fours, spreading his legs invitingly. He was shaking uncontrollably and could barely keep his balance. His body would soon completely shut down from all the rough fucking.

Kiba licked his lips and positioned hismelf. As much as he enjoyed watching Naruto pushing himself down his cock so beautifully, the position didn't allow for the speed and control he wanted. He just wanted to slam into that hole as hard and as fast as he could.

With one, powerful push, he was all the way back in. Naruto threw his head back, a stream of pre-come forcing itself out. The blond moved his hand over and started stroking himself as the jounin pounded violently into him.

''Ah- ah- ah! Yes!'' Naruto shut his eyes tightly, feeling the impeding orgasm coming. Kiba tightened his fingers on Naruto's hips and slammed back and forth so hard, the veins against his muscles were poping underneath his skin. He growled with each thrust, enjoying the sound of Naruto's desperate sobs and of their wet skin meeting.

Slap- slap- slap!

Naruto came in his own hands, tears streaming down his cheek from the intense relief. His arms gave in under the shaking orgasm as Kiba continued to drill his cock into him. Naruto spread his legs even more, until his inner thighs were aching from the stretch. This allowed Kiba to go slightly deeper, balls crushing hard against his hole. It went on for Naruto knew not how long; one thing was for sure, Kiba had amazing endurance.

''Fuck!'' Kiba stilled, shut his eyes close and buried his cock as deep and hard as he could, releasing an indecent amount of come deep into Naruto's clenching hole. Kiba filled him up until semen came overflowing out of the blond, then he let himself fall back limply onto the matress.

Kiba quietly motioned for Naruto to come closer to him, too exhausted for words. Naruto obliged and sleepily snuggled against a warm and firm chest. They were covered in sweat and Naruto was especially filthy with come all over his mouth, groin, thighs and ass. Kiba thought Naruto looked perfect like that. Quite honestly, Kiba knew he would only need some recovery time before he was ready to go again, but Naruto had still been a virgin two days ago and clearly looked spent. He would give the boy a break and let him get used to his new role.

Kiba sighed happily, more content than he had ever been. When he glanced down at his beautiful partner, the blond had already fallen deep into slumber.

OoOoO

The next morning, Naruto found a sweet note Kiba had left him with a silly dog doodle. Apparently, the young man had to leave early for a mission and hadn't wanted to wake the blond up. There was breakfast ready for him. There was an ache in his lower back and his hole was still sensitive, but the pain was surprisingly dim considering the wild evening he had just had.

Naruto smiled then stretched out in his bed. He felt sticky and his linens were still damp with sweat and come. Looks like he'd have lots of cleaning to do again. Today was a day off for Naruto though (it was a two to one ration) so he'd finally get some time to rest and think over the last two incredibly strange but pleasurable days.

The blond teen showered, ate and cleaned his room. By the time he was done, it was already fairly late into the morning. He had some errands to run to make his new home more comfortable, so he dressed up and headed out.

Once out, though, he began to feel insecure and self-conscious. He had barely been freed from Root's dark caves and he had basically spent the last two days in his apartment getting utterly fucked. And now, he was out in the open sun, in a village he barely knew.

He was a whore and felt like everybody who looked at him would know.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, he willed this silliness out of his head and started walking.

As he walked, Naruto made himself as small as he could and nervously looked around, cheeks burning red. Yet, everybody ignored him, like they ignored all of the other passer-bys. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. The more he walked, the more confident and comfortable he felt. He knew it was silly of him to worry; how could anyone possibly know who or what he was?

Naruto carried out his groceries and his bag was full when he was walking back towards his home.

''Naruto,'' a deep, husky voice stopped the blond in his route. The teen would recognize this voice anywhere. Blushing softly, the boy turned around to greet the tall, dark figure.

''Good morning, Sasuke,'' Naruto said softly, knees going weak at the sight of the handsome man who had taken his virginity. His heart fluttered pleasantly when he felt the older man's fingers brush back a few blond strands behind his ear.

''I was on my way to your place,'' Sasuke said with a seductive smile, keeping the distance between him and the blond shorter than was appropriate. Naruto looked nervously around, but the few people in the smaller streets surrounding the downtown weren't paying attention. Sasuke chuckled at how adorable the blond looked. ''I missed you,'' Sasuke added and stole a quick but sweet kiss from the blond.

Naruto's worries vanished with Sasuke's tender words and kiss. He felt as if transported on a cloud and his groceries were becoming heavy for his suddenly weak arms.

''I was asked to deliver a message to you,'' Sasuke added, placing an gentle hand on Naruto's back. He encouraged the blond to follow him to a quieter place. Naruto would certainly not refuse the handsome jounin and was also curious about the message.

They sat on a bench close to an empty park, which was more of a small natural reserve than anything else. There was only a little trail for leisure walks.

Sasuke kept his hand possessively on Naruto's shoulder as they sat. He looked down at his blond, admiring his beauty in the bright sunlight. His hair shone a rich gold and his skin glowed flawlessly. Sasuke desired Naruto like nothing or no one else before. He tightened his grip lightly.

''Did those bastards treat you well?'' Sasuke growled, knowing Kakashi and Kiba had taken Naruto last night. ''Did they hurt you? I'll crush them if they did,'' Sasuke said, eyes sharpening dangerously. Naruto's heart leaped at the sight.

''Well, they weren't as attentive as you, Sasuke,'' Naruto whispered with a blush, eyes avoiding the jounin's deep dark ones. That had been the understatement of the year. ''But they didn't do anything that I didn't enjoy,'' the blond added, embarassed, cheeks a brighter shade of red.

Somehow, this didn't comfort Sasuke at all. From the moment he had laid his eyes on Naruto, he knew he would have liked to keep him only for himself. Unfortunately, that wasn't how things worked. Naruto was not his alone... Still, Sasuke found some comfort in the fact that he had taken something very precious from the blond that none of the others would ever get. _This_ lightened Sasuke's mood and he leaned in for another kiss, longer and deeper this time.

''Sasuke...'' Naruto breathed shakily once the jounin broke the kiss. His eyes were cloudy, as was his mind. The Uchiha smirked triumphantly and stroke the teen's cheek with affectionate fingers.

''I'll take you tomorrow,'' the Uchiha promised, to which the blond nodded, smiling dreamily. Sasuke's smirk softened; the blond was just too adorable. He let out a little sigh when he recalled his duty. ''The Hokage wants to see you; it has something to do with your mysterious seal,'' Sasuke said. He had been very surprised when Kakashi told them about the seal. He had to admit he was curious to see what it looked like and what was its purpose.

''I see,'' Naruto said. He had been pretty _preoccupied_ and hadn't had the time to ponder on it. ''I hope it's nothing dangerous... I wonder what it is.''

''Can I see it?'' Sasuke asked, curiosity taking the better of him. Naruto nodded, blushing slightly. He lifted the hem of his simple white tunic, which he was wearing with a pair of pale orange capri pants. Naruto did as he had been taught by Kakashi the night before and gathered chakra to his core. The seal appeared.

''Incredible,'' Sasuke breathed, tracing his fingers slightly against the blond's soft stomach. Naruto shivered under the touch. ''Such a complex seal... I don't think there's a single fuinjutsu user of this caliber here in Konoha. I doubt the Hokage will know what it is.''

''You think?'' Naruto replied dejectedly. Sasuke pushed the tunic back down reluctantly. As much as he loved the teen's stomach, he better not see or touch it further; otherwise he wouldn't be able to control himself.

''But I'm sure she'll know who to ask,'' Sasuke smiled. This seemed to reassure the blond. ''It's almost noon,'' Sasuke stated, looking at the such which was high up in the sky. ''Do you want to have lunch with me?''

''Really?'' Naruto's eyes widened, smiling beautifully. ''Are you really okay with this?''

''Of course,'' Sasuke chuckled, ''Why wouldn't I be? I invited you.''

''I don't know,'' Naruto looked uneasily to the side. ''Since, you know, I'm just a...'' He trailed off, embarassment keeping him from going further. Sasuke frowned. He cupped Naruto's soft cheeks and forced their gazes to meet.

''Just what?'' Sasuke asked firmly. ''Just beautiful and precious? Just too good to be true?'' Naruto's cheeks burned madly and his heart felt like it would explode out of his chest.

''Don't say that,'' Naruto closed his eyes, unable to stand Sasuke's burning gaze. If he looked any longer, he'd probably just melt.

The jounin chuckled triumphantly and helped his little angel up.

OoOoO

Naruto was still on cloud nine when he arrived at the Hokage's office. His mind was filled with Sasuke and he could barely register what the busty woman's assistant was saying. Before he knew what was going on, he was sitting in front of the blond Hokage's desk.

''Are you listening to me?'' The Hokage said with a raised brow.

''Uh?'' Naruto blinked, finally coming back to Earth. ''Oh! Sorry!'' Naruto blushed and bowed slightly in apology. Tsunade sighed but chuckled nonetheless.

''First, I wanted to know how things were going so far... I know this... situation probably isn't what you had hoped for yourself, but I hope that my men have been... good to you.'' God, she just couldn't get used to this thing. It had always been a tradition almost since Konoha's creation, but she just couldn't wrap her mind around it. And she actually had to manage this 'service' as part of her duties. Of course, all the previous Hokages had been perverted men; she shouldn't be so put off.

''Oh, um...'' Naruto's blush came back full force. He was just as uncomfortable discussing this as his boss. Though, to be honest, because of his life in Root, he had actually never envisioned something different for him. He was just grateful he was enjoying his time with Konoha's jounins.

''They've been very kind,'' Naruto said at last. ''Especially Sasuke,'' he couldn't help but add. This earned a smirk from the Hokage. So the Ice Prince was particularly fond of the blond? She was looking forward to see how this precious little angel would make her strongest Jounin's icy heart melt.

''I'm glad to hear it,'' she said with a smile. ''Well, let's cut to the chase, shall we? Kakashi informed me about your seal. I'm worried about how it is affecting you, so I'd like to take a look, please.'' Naruto nodded silently and lifted his shirt, similar to what he did with Sasuke.

Tsunade's eyes went the size of saucers. She hadn't expected much from the observation of the seal. She wasn't a fuin expert herself. Looking at the seal right now, she indeed had no idea what it was used for... but there was one thing she was certain of.

''Uzu...maki...'' She breathed, not believing what she was seeing. She got up from her chair and inspected the seal more closely. There was no mistake. The signature clan symbol in the middle, the caligraphy... ''This is Uzumaki fuinjutsu!'' It had gone almost instinct with the village's destruction. It was a wonder to find such a seal on this boy.

''W-what's that?'' Naruto asked anxiously. ''Is it dangerous?''

Tsunade stayed completely silent, too absorbed in her own thoughts. She continued to inspect the seal some more, then moved to Naruto's face. She took the boy's delicate chin in her fingers and scrutinized his features. The boy certainly didn't have the clan's signature red hair and fair skin, but he shared other traits with the family. Wide eyes, a delicate built and a round pretty face. The chances were very, very slim, but no ordinary child could have such a seal on them. If this boy wasn't an Uzumaki, then someone in his entourage had been.

''I don't know what the seal is, but now I know exactly where to look,'' she announced all of a sudden, letting go of the boy's chin. Naruto blinked and silently watched as the lady went back to her chair. ''As soon as I have answers, you'll be the first to know.'' Naruto stared, then smiled, pressure leaving his shoulders.

''Thank you, mam.''


	4. Uchiha Itachi

**IMPORTANT NOTE!:** As you can see, I made **one major change** to this (ridiculous) 'story'. I just wasn't inspired by Neji and as much as I love him, he's not my favourite match for Naruto. Then it occurred to me that I hadn't included Itachi. So voilà. I modified the first chapter to make the change fit and I also took that opportunity to correct some embarrassing mistakes haha. I'm sure there are probably plenty left, but it's still an upgrade

 **ALSO!:** To make this clear – this is basically just porn (with the faintest plot in there) and I will not write non-consensual stuff. This is a fic about Naruto getting fucked like a cheap whore and his enjoying it. There will be no angst. Just pure guilty pleasure.

I'm trash. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **Konoha's Stress-Relief Program**

 _Uchiha Itachi_

 _(and a little bit of Sasuke and Kakashi)_

 _Three weeks later..._

''Aahh... Mmm... S-Sasuke... please,'' Naruto sobbed and arched his back as Sasuke buried his cock deep, but slow inside him. The Uchiha was sucking and licking his nipples hungrily, pinning the blond's wrists down above his head to keep him from touching his weeping cock. Sasuke stubbornly kept his thrusts slow, enjoying how Naruto was going crazy because of it. Sasuke Kept sucking hard on Naruto's left nipple and changed his grip a bit so only one hand was holding Naruto's slim arms up. He now had a free hand to play with Naruto's right one. After a while, Sasuke got greedy and completely let go of Naruto so he could knead both Naruto's tits with his hands. He grabbed, squeezed and sucked them vigorously.

''Fuck,'' Sasuke growled against Naruto's sensitive chest. ''I love your tits.''

Naruto's face was bright red, dazed and confused. He arched his trembling body in bliss and tried to sink himself deeper onto Sasuke's cock. He had already understood from his first encounter with Sasuke that the jounin really enjoyed his breasts, though he honestly didn't understand why. He wasn't a woman with big bouncing boobs; he was as flat as any other man and he wasn't as muscled as his clients, so his pecks definitely weren't rock hard like theirs. Perhaps Sasuke liked their softness?

''Fuck me, please!'' Sasuke had been teasing him for too long now. He needed to come again. ''Fuck me hard,'' he moaned. He had lost count by now of how many orgasms had. Sasuke was his only client today and he had booked him early and for the whole night. His hole was already filled and overflowing with Sasuke's come from their previous orgasms. He knew it would be their last round though; he was exhausted and high on pleasure beyond sense, but he could still come one more time.

''With pleasure,'' Sasuke chuckled darkly, admiring Naruto's bruised and reddened chest, glistening with spit. He gripped Naruto's waist solidly and began and unforgiving pace. He fucked his blond balls-deep and thrust with all his might, making Naruto writhe and moan uncontrollably. Naruto arched his back and didn't even bother to touch himself. His balls were so tight it hurt. It only took a few of Sasuke's merciless thrusts to send him over the edge. He came all over himself once again. He clenched his hole tightly around Sasuke's fat cock, digging his nails into the older man's back, crying out his partner's name.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, sweat dripping profusely down his face, muscles flexed as he put all his strength into pushing and pulling. He continued to fuck a now limp and dazed Naruto until he could no longer hold in his orgasm. He growled he blond's name as he filled his lover once again with his come, though it had saturated long ago, and was only pushing the excess come out of Naruto's tight hole.

He fell beside his lover, too spent to take his now soft cock out of the blond; not that he wanted to anyway. Both men simply panted deeply, with absolutely no energy to exchange any words. After a while, Sasuke took a proper look down at themselves. He hadn't known it was possible for the man body to produce so much come in the last hours he had spent fucking his blond. He let his head fall back onto the pillow, then turned to kiss his partner softly on the lips. He realized then that the teen had already fallen asleep. He smiled fondly, and tiredly and promptly fell asleep as well.

When Sasuke woke up several hours later, he was still buried inside Naruto's tight hole. He slowly pulled out, hissing slightly from the pain. He had fucked the blond until exhaustion and the teen's ass was just so tight. By now, the jounins' previous 'caregivers' would have gone slack from all the fucking, but Naruto was still as tight as a virgin and still needed extensive stretching every time. Not that Sasuke complained. The tightness was heavenly. It was still a little strange though... He wondered if it had anything to do with Naruto's seemingly fast healing (all the bruises and hickies on his chest were already gone) and if the strange seal had anything to do with that ability.

Speaking of which, their Hokage had done all the research she could into the few rare Uzumaki fuin scrolls her grandmother had left behind, but her findings were still very much incomplete. But she knew exactly who to contact to get an answer; her old teammate Jiraiya. She had sent a small team to retrieve him and she was expecting him to arrive within the next couple of days. Sasuke had to admit he was very curious to know what the Sannin would have to say.

Soft mumblings took Sasuke out of his thoughts. The jounin watched fondly as the teen slowly woke up, blinking the sleep away from his gorgeous eyes.

''Good morning,'' Sasuke said, brushing a few still-damp strands of hair away from the blond's cheek. Naruto smiled sleepily and returned the greeting.

The two spent the rest of the morning lazily in the bed, cuddling and indulging in small talk. Naruto told Sasuke about his progress with chakra-control, thanks to Kakashi's regular mini-lessons. The jounin told his lover about his latest missions and his patrols with the Uchiha's police force.

Which brought Sasuke's mind onto his brother, who was expected to finally return from his long mission later that day. It was a non-spoken agreement between him, Kiba and Kakashi that they would not book time with Naruto so that Itachi could have his first taste. Sasuke scowled at the thought. He wanted to keep Naruto to himself, and as far away from his brother as possible.

''Are you alright, Sasuke?'' Naruto asked with a chuckle, unused to see such a comical expression on the man who was normally so smooth and in control.

''Uchiha Itachi,'' Sasuke muttered simply, looking down at the blond. ''Your fourth client.''

Naruto blinked. He had completely forgotten that he had a fourth client. Then it clicked.

''Uchiha?'' Naruto repeated in surprise. ''Are you related?'' Sasuke nodded gravely.

''He's my older brother, and he's coming back tonight.''

''Oh,'' Was all Naruto could say. He blushed a deep shade of red at the thought. _Sasuke's older brother..._ he mused dreamily.

''You're not allowed to like him more than me. You're not allowed to like anyone more than me, but especially not my brother,'' Sasuke said, wrapping his arms possessively around the blond. He didn't care if he sounded like a spoiled brat. He and his brother had always been in competition. His older brother usually had the upper hand because of his being older and more experienced, but Sasuke was determined not to lose this particular battle. He just knew Itachi would obsess over Naruto just as much as him. He knew his brother very well after all, and they were much more similar than he wanted to admit.

Naruto laughed and returned Sasuke's embrace.

''Alright, I promise I won't,'' Naruto smiled. He watched curiously as Sasuke continued to frown and press his lips tightly together. The blond blinked. ''Anything else?''

''Yeah,'' Sasuke began uneasily. ''Apparently, my brother is a little... peculiar with his partners in bed.'' Naruto suddenly became slightly wary.

''W-What do you mean?''

''I got this from our previous caregivers. One told me he uses genjutsu sometimes.''

Naruto's blue eyes widened in surprised. He blushed at the very idea. He knew roughly what genjutsu was, thanks to Kakashi's small lessons, but he wasn't exactly sure how Sasuke's older brother intended to use it. He had some ideas, but one thing was certain, it definitely sounded kinky. He felt excitement build in his core.

''If he does anything you don't like, tell me. I've been trying to find an excuse to kill him anyway,'' Sasuke said casually. Naruto laughed again. He knew Sasuke well enough now to know it was a joke. Though he did sound a little less cynical than usual this time... He supposed it was expected of two rival brothers.

The idea of having both of them fuck him at the same time suddenly popped in Naruto's head. He blushed furiously at the thought.

OoOoO

''Un-fucking-believable,'' Tsunade exclaimed as she looked at another of Naruto's schedule. Shizune, who had been quietly reading some scrolls not too far away, raiser her gaze and blinked in confusion.

''What is it?''

''We'll have to increase Naruto's income,'' Tsunade confessed simply.

''What?! Why?'' Shizune rose from her seat and walked over to the Hokage's desk. She saw the schedule the blond was holding. ''Holy shit!''

''Those pervs are literally on that poor kid all the time! He regularly has two clients in one night! Sasuke went from least regular client to the _most_ regular one, and Itachi hasn't even come back yet,'' Tsunade muttered in disbelief. ''And I bet that Uchiha even sees Naruto on the kid's days off,'' she muttered in annoyance. For once, the Hokage was actually betting right. ''As it is, the kid is underpaid for the hours he does... but on the bright side, those bastards have never been more efficient when it comes to missions. Even that useless Kakashi is completing and handing in reports earlier. I can't believe it...''

''Wow... I hope Naruto-kun's alright.''

''Certainly seems like he is,'' Tsunade smirked, remembering the last time he had seen the blond. ''He's definitely special... and I'm sure that mysterious seal will prove us right.''

OoOoO

Naruto was sitting on his couch, fidgeting nervously. He felt exactly how he had felt on his first night with Sasuke. He had quickly gotten used to the guys and didn't feel nervous before their arrival anymore, but now, he was about to meet his fourth and last client. One thing Naruto was certain about, was that he was going to be hella good-looking. No brother of Sasuke's could be anything but. However, he kept thinking about what the handsome jounin had told him. He hoped that despite his strange kinks, the man would be gentle with him.

He gave his clock a nervous look. He'd be arriving any minute now. Naruto clutched the hem of his short white kimono anxiously.

''Cute,'' a deep, smooth voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Naruto gasp and jumped a foot high over his couch in surprised, then turned to the intruder.

He stared at the handsome man, sitting casually on the threshold of his window. Sharp black eyes were roaming over his body shamelessly with a look that promised a very pleasurable night. Naruto blushed under the stare and his breath left him when their eyes met. If he had thought Sasuke's gaze intimidating before, it was nothing compared to his older brother's. The blond began to shake slightly in a strange mixture of fear and excitement. He managed to get a hold of his senses and stood up to bow politely –and nervously- to his new client.

''I'm Naruto, p-pleased to meet you!''

''Pleasure's all mine.'' Itachi was suddenly right in front of him and holding his chin up for a closer inspection. ''I finally understand why my foolish little brother has kept threatening me since I've arrived.''

Naruto laughed sheepishly and tried to relax. It was hard though with Itachi's dangerous stare reading right through him. The look was very arousing; the blond could feel the warmth tickling his groin.

''I've been waiting weeks for this, so I hope you don't mind if we get started right away,'' Itachi breathed huskily into Naruto's ear. The blond shivered and nodded rapidly. He showed him to his room.

As instructed by Itachi, Naruto completely undressed and leaned back onto the bed. He could feel his heart pounding through his chest, wondering what the intimidating man had in mind. The latter was still completely dressed in his jounin uniform. Perhaps he would make him touch himself like Kakashi had?

Itachi sat beside him on the edge of the bed and smile fondly at him –yet his eyes were just as predatory- and Naruto swallowed thickly.

''You look young,'' Itachi stated as he opened the small table's drawer, looking through the toys and instruments. ''How old are you?''

''S-sixteen.'' Itachi's eyebrows went up in his forehead. That was the youngest the Hokage had hired so far. The boy was ten years younger. The Uchiha's cock twitched pleasantly. He was already rock hard at the sight of the naked beauty, and the boy's aura was very charming. He couldn't wait to defile him. But first...

''Ah, there it is,'' Itachi chuckled as he took out what Naruto could only assume were some pairs of handcuffs. ''Spread out your limbs. I'm going to tie you up,'' Itachi said calmly and smirked when he saw Naruto's wary look. ''Don't worry,'' he explained. ''It's for your own safety.'' It only confused Naruto more.

''O-okay,'' Naruto said shakily and spread his arms and legs, his erection exposed shamelessly.

''And one more thing,'' Itachi explained as he locked Naruto's hands and feet to the bars of the bed. He made sure they were not tight or uncomfortable. ''Choose a safe word.''

''A safe word?'' Naruto blinked. Itachi smirked, this little blond angel was adorably clueless.

''It's like a security code. If you cry and tell me to stop, I won't. But if you say your safe word, I'll stop immediately.'' Naruto suddenly felt a little dizzy. This was getting kinkier with every passing second.

''Uh... Ramen?'' He muttered at last. Itachi chuckled at the odd choice then sat comfortably on the armchair facing the bed.

''Ramen it is. Now look into my eyes.'' Naruto blinked but did as told. His clear blue eyes widened as the deep black gaze turned a dark shade of red.

OoOoO

He was in a white open space, sprawled in a very large bed, no longer tied down.

''Eh?'' Naruto blinked. ''Where am I?''

''In a fantasy.''

Naruto turned at the sudden voice. Itachi was on the bed in front of him, in all his naked glory. The blond's cheeks flushed brightly as he admired the man's perfectly sculptured body. The battle scars only added more sexiness. Then his eyes fell on the man's massive erection. His cheeks turned even redder.

Then, strong arms pulled him back against a firm chest.

''So, you'd like both of us, uh?''

''Eh?!'' Naruto met with Sasuke's lust-filled gaze. ''What are you doing here?''

''Hey, don't forget about me,'' Kakashi chuckled beside him.

''Oh my god,'' Naruto breathed out shakily, he was so hard right now it almost hurt.

''Let us take care of that,'' Itachi said then grabbed Naruto's hips to place him better. Naruto was now flat on his back.

''I want his mouth,'' Sasuke said as he positioned himself above him; thighs on each side of the blond's face, heavy dick sitting on the boy's face.

''That's fine with me; I'm going to fuck his ass,'' Itachi said settling between the teen's soft legs.

''I guess that leaves me his cute cock,'' Kakashi said casually and squeezed the base of the blond's member firmly.

''Aah!'' Naruto moaned and then gasped in surprise when he felt Itachi's spit-covered fingers tease his entrance. ''W-wait, I don't think-Mmmph!'' Sasuke took that opportunity to shut Naruto up by shoving his cock into his mouth. He went in as deep as he could, hiting the back of the blond's throat, but he was too big to fit in fully.

 _Oh my god, oh my god!_ Naruto groaned and trembled. He felt Kakashi's hot mouth engulf him completely, then Itachi's two fingers went in; but there was no pain, which was strange. Usually, going straight in with two fingers would have hurt at least a little bit, but he only felt please. Tears wear brimming his eyes as he went crazy with pleasure. His core felt hot and his balls were already tight. Sasuke rocked his hips slightly to fuck Naruto's mouth a get more friction. Naruto tried to arc his back as Itachi inserted a third finger, but Kakashi was holding him down firmly and sucking on his dick hard. _I... I can't take this!_ Naruto could feel himself losing control already, and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to use his safe word with his mouth full of cock.

''Don't worry, Naruto-kun,'' Itachi said reassuringly, strocking his inside oh so expertly. ''You're doing great. I'll know when you want to say the word.'' That seemed to calm Naruto down. He was too high on pleasure to wonder how Itachi had been able to read his mind. Instead, he decided on trying to give Sasuke a proper sucking.

''Mmm... mmph.'' Naruto's thighs trembled. He wouldn't be able to endure Kakashi's tongue much longer; he had given plenty of blow jobs, but it was his first time getting one. No wonder the Anbus were always harassing him. It felt so good.

He felt Itachi's fingers leave him and almost sobbed at the loss. Then, the tip of a very large cock teased his entrance. Kakashi decided to give Itachi a hand and, as he swallowed Naruto's cock to the base, grabbed the blond's butt cheeks firmly and spread them apart for easier penetration. Itachi shoved his enormous cock in with one powerful thrust.

Naruto cried out in pure bliss. Again, there was not an ounce of pain – just pure pleasure. Itachi began an unforgiving pace and Sasuke rocked his hips faster, fucking his mouth deeper. The teen could feel the jounin's big, tight balls slap against his chin with every thrust in sync with his older brother's hit his hole. Naruto held onto the covers, twisting and sobbing in pleasure around Sasuke's cock. He was close. Kakashi could tell he was. He let go of his ass and stopped sucking him and pumped him with his warm, rough hand instead. Barely two or three pumps was all it took for Naruto to come into his hand and all over himself. Itachi kept fucking him just as hard, hitting his prostate every time. Kakashi continued to stroke his cock even long after it had gone soft. The Uchiha brother were not done with him, so the eldest of his partners decided to continue to tease him and smear his own come all over his soft members and thighs.

At last, Sasuke finally came, shooting his load deep into his throat. Naruto almost chock and some come poured down his lips and chin as Sasuke pulled out. The blond wanted to catch his breath, but it was impossible to do so with Itachi pounding hard into him.

''Ah-Ah-Ah! Ita-chi! Mmn...'' Sasuke moved to the side to allow Kakashi to position himself the same way he had. The gray haired man grabbed his hard cock and pushed the tip past the blond's lips. The older man hadn't come yet; he had a right to his turn, didn't he?

''So- Tight!'' Itachi growled, pushing harder into the delicious heat; the blond's intimacy was tightening around his cock like it never wanted to let go... and Itachi never wanted to leave it.

Naruto opened his mouth wide and welcomed Kakashi in with a lewd moan. He sucked Kakashi like he has sucked Sasuke while Itachi continued to drill into him mercilessly. It kept on until Naruto was hard again and Sasuke pumped him too. He clenched tightly around Itachi when he felt his second orgasm coming. They almost all came at the same time. Naruto shot his load, then Kakashi pulled out just in time so he could shoot his load in his open mouth and all over his face, then Itachi filled his hole to the brim until it pour out along his thighs.

OoOoO

Itachi watched, awed, as Naruto twisted and pulled his wrists, pulling onto the handcuffs for dear life. He was humping the air and arching his back, crying out multiple names in absolute ecstasy. It was a sight to behold. Then, the blond could take it no longer and sobbed as he came all over himself, without Itachi touching him once.

Itachi buried his hand into his pants and started stroking his erection, which could no longer bare to be neglected. Naruto panted and panted until his ragged breath finally started to even. He opened his eyes, blinking in confusion, wondering where he was now. Then he finally understood; he had never left the room, never been untied... it had been a genjutsu.

The blond propped himself on his elbows and blushed when he saw his load on his stomach. Then his eyes shifted to Itachi, who was masturbating, eyes looking straight at him. The blond felt a little dizzy for a moment, but managed to keep a hold on himself.

''That was beautiful, Naruto-kun. You were perfect.'' Naruto blushed at the compliment. It was the same Sasuke gave him most of the time. _Perfect._

''A-are you...'' Naruto tried to talk, but his throat felt rough and he was still to exhausted. It might have been an illusion, but it had felt very real.

Itachi reluctantly let go of his cock, but told himself more was to come. He walked over to the petite teen and undid all the bindings. Naruto nursed his wrists, but he could understand why he had been tied down in the first place. Who knows what he might had done had he not been. He might had scratched himself or fallen down his bed. He looked at Itachi uneasily, heat beating against his chest in excitement.

''I think I've tortured you enough for tonight,'' Itachi chuckled huskily, stroking a soft, scarred cheek. ''I want to know if you are as tight as you were in our little fantasy.'' The black haired man helped the blond onto his knees and instructed him to hold onto the bars of the head board. Itachi got behind him and poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. If his little brother's words were to be believed, the little blond would require a lot of stretching despite having been fucked dozens of times.

''Aah... s-slower, please,'' Naruto moaned, biting on his lower lip. There was the familiar pain. It truly had been just a fantasy earlier.

''Sorry, Naruto-kun,'' Itachi apologized and slowed down his scissoring motion. Despite his brother's warning, he hadn't expected the blond to be _this_ tight. ''Amazing,'' he breathed, impressed at how much Naruto was clenching around his fingers.

When he felt Naruto was ready -that had required quite a lot of work!- Itachi positioned himself and slowly, agonizingly slowly, penetrated the blond. He growled and struggled to keep his breathing even as the tight hotness crushed around his cock and sucked him in greedily. He stopped pushing entirely, ignoring Naruto's whine, and closed his eyes shit tightly. He took a few deep breaths before he kept pushing until he was balls deep into the teen.

''F-fuck,'' Itachi cursed. That had to be the tightest ass he had ever tasted.

''Aah... move, please,'' Naruto said shyly, spreading his legs further apart to make his point. He still had a hard time admitting to himself that he loved getting fucked like this, but he simply couldn't help himself. He never got tired of Konoha's biggest cocks stretching him wide as if it was the first time every time.

Itachi latched onto Naruto's fine neck. He licked sucked and growled, enjoying each of Naruto's mewl. He held onto the blond's hips with a vicious grip and tarted moving in and out of the tight heat, electric shocks going down his spine then straight to his cock with every slow thrust. Itachi had always prided himself with his perfect control, but he could feel himself losing it by the minute. He held onto the last bits of his sanity for Naruto's sake; he didn't want to hurt him by fucking him too hard too early. However, when the blond's moans became louder and more shameless, he judged him ready to take more.

Itachi hardened his thrusts and quickened his pace until it had no sense of rhythm at all. Naruto's cock bounced in every direction, hitting his stomach with a lewd _smack! a_ s Itachi plunged mercilessly into him. Naruto gripped the bars tight, sensing his orgasm building up suddenly in his core.

''Aahhh.. hmm,'' Naruto bit on his lips, trying to delay his orgasm as much as possible, but Itachi was just pulling him so hard to impale him with his massive cock. Every thrust was crushing deep into his prostate and sending uncontrollable heat and shiver, gathering to his groin. Tears trailed down his cheeks, desperate to hold on just a little longer, but another of Itachi's merciless thrust was all it took to send him over the edge. He came hard on the wall of the bed and onto his stomach. He sobbed helplessly as Itachi continued to ram into his body with brute force. Eventually, Naruto had no longer the strength to hold himself up and he fell face first into the pillows in front of him, ass perked up for the taking.

''Fuck- fuck- fuck!'' Itachi growled and watched his fat cock slide in and out of Naruto's abused wet hole with sheer fascination. He loved the way the blond's plump ass bounced against his groin when he slammed into him. The heat, the tightness and the friction was just too much. He finally came too, shooting an enormous load into the tight heat. Itachi couldn't even breath; he threw his head back and let pure bliss take over his whole body. Naruto's clenching hole milked every last drop out of him until it was full to the brim and pouring out, down along his trembling thighs. He lazily fucked Naruto through his own orgasm, enjoying the sweet waves of post-orgasmic warmth and the creamy softness of Naruto's come-stuffed hole around his softening cock. Then, he pulled out, still panting heavily and fell beside the blond, who was still moaning and whining from the mix pain and pleasure his ass was feeling.

Itachi stared down at the tired-looking blond and pulled him close to him. Naruto blushed and shyly looked up at him through his lashes and smiled. He then snuggled against his firm chest and let out a content sigh. The blond fell asleep after that. The jounin chuckled softly then settled comfortably between the teen's soft thighs. Curious, the Uchiha gently slid two fingers inside Naruto's hole and gently felt around, though made sure not to wake up the blond. He was impressed at how much come he found in their; he couldn't remember the last time he had shot such a large load.

Naruto truly was the rare gem the others revered him as. He recalled his little brother's threat and chuckled once more. So his little brother thought Naruto was his, and his only?

We'll see about that.


End file.
